The Unbelievable Match
by Cherrychase
Summary: The ministry has finally cracked. No one in the right mind would force Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to get married...would they?


Hermione walked confidently into the great hall. It was her last year, she was head girl, and nothing could possibly go wrong. So when Professor McGonagall asked the sixth and seventh years to stay behind after the feast, it was safe to say Hermione got a little nervous.

"It is my displeasure to inform you that the ministry has put into place a new law that directly affects your generation." McGonagall looked upset, and shuffled the papers on her podium before continuing. "The ministry has put in place a marriage law. It stated that witches and wizards ages 17-35 must be married by December 30 of next year, and produce a child within two years of the wedding. So, in order to help you find your betrothed, we have prepared a quiz to be completed and other steps to help you bond with your future spouse." The old women raise her wand, and with a causal flick, vanished the four long tables, and replaced them with desks. "Be seated, and the heads of house will administer the quiz."

Hermione sat at one of the desks, and scanned the questionnaire Flitwick had handed her. It was only four questions long. She picked up the quill, and answered the first question.

What are three features you look for in a future spouse?

Someone handsome, smart and ambitious.

How is this going to end?

Draco was sitting in the slytherin common room with Blaise, discussing the marriage law.

"This has got to be the worst idea the ministry's ever had!" Draco said angrily. "Throwing people together for the rest of their lives all based on four questions!"

"I know, Draco! By the way, what did you say to the first question?" Blaise said, safely tip toeing away from the subject that caused such rage from his best friend. "I said I wanted a sporty, spunky beauty."

"I want a girl who's smart, passionate, and lovely." Draco said slowly. "I hope I don't end up with a nerd. I want a raven claw."

"I want a Gryffindor." Draco's mouth dropped. "They are the war heroes. Not to mention they are smoking hot."

"Granger and Weaselette are not hot."

"Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, pick your word." Blaise said. "Either way, I wouldn't mind one of those Gryffindor girls."

"Imagine if your father heard you say that." Draco said with a sarcastic grin. "I'm going to get some sleep. I have to meet my future wife tomorrow."

Draco had slept uneasily. He was nervous, to say the least. He rolled out of bed, and threw on some black trousers. Draco went over to the list, shoving his way through the group of slytherins complaining and moaning. Blaise was already there, a smile spread across his face. "You'll never guess who I'm with!" He said happily. "I'm with Ginny Weasley!"

"Why the hell are you happy about that?" Draco said incredulously.

"She's hot." Blaise replied simply, a content smirk playing on his lips.

Draco pushed him out of the way, and found his name on the list. He followed the line connecting his to his betrothed. "NOOOO!"

Hermione woke up, not worried in the least. She walked down to the great hall with Ginny, who had a small smile on. Harry and Ron were already eating, and they looked at her with pity as she sat down.

"Have you looked at the list yet?" Hermione asked brightly.

"Yeah, but you obviously haven't." Ron said angrily.

"Who are you with?" She said, ignoring Ron's comment.

"I'm with Luna, and Ron's with Pansy Parkinson." Harry answered, trying to mask the happiness in his voice.

"Oh, Harry! You and Luna look so great together! Who are you with Gin?" Hermione was excited for the first day of classes, and refused to let the new marriage law ruin it.

"Blaise Zabini!" Ginny said with an excited shriek. "He is so hot!"

"Ginny! There are more things to look for besides hotness!" Hermione scolded. "I'll have to check who I'm with later."

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "You're with Malfoy."

"Ron!" Ginny scowled. "Why did you tell her? She didn't want to know until after lessons!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Gin, it's ok. Now I know who to avoid today."

"But, Hermione, This is good!" Hermione looked at her best friend in a mixture of shock and confusion. "Our husbands are best friends! We'll get to see each other a lot."

"That's awfully optimistic of you." Hermione said.

"Sixth and seventh year students, you will be required to sit with your betrothed in the classes you have together." McGonagall announced over the great hall. "This is to give you time to bond with each other."

Draco stormed into the great hall, an anxious Blaise trailing behind him, a slight skip in his step. Draco slammed down on his usual seat at the slytherin table. Blaise smiled at the red headed beauty at the Gryffindor table as Draco glared at the petite brunette, whose golden eyes met his with a cool disdain.

"Draco, Calm down! It's not Hermione's fault. She's just as unhappy as you are! You have to at least TRY to get along." Blaise pleaded gently. "Maybe someday, you'll realize how much you love each other."

Draco snorted at his friend. "When Hermione Granger loves me, I will kiss McGonagall. Now, let's get down to potions."


End file.
